During operation of typical vehicle doors, closure of the vehicle door can result in various frequencies of noise. Certain frequencies of noise are undesirable and can be uncomfortable to users of the vehicle. These undesirable noises can be generated by vibrations within the material of the door, engagements of different materials during closure of the door, and misalignment of a door in relation to the vehicle frame.